Rocking Out With The Newman's
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Corey's got a feeling that The Newman's are going to be performing a gig soon. Grojband decides that its time for them to turn the tables. Featuring yours truly as an OC. Rated T for some mild language, and some minor profanity.
1. Lazy Suspicions

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 1

Lazy Suspicions

The Newman's were about to have their first concert tonight at Peacevillie Park! Little did Grojband know, what they would be performing for their concert.

**Corey's POV**

I was on the couch with Lanes, Kon was hammering away on the drums, and Kin was on the computer just browsing stuff.

I sighed.

Lanes sighed, and so did Kin and Kon.

"I'm sooo bored." Kin said

"Me too. My brain feels like pffffftttt." I said

"What do you want to do Core?" Lanes asked

"Don't know. T.V., help." I said kicking off my shoe

It hit the power button on the T.V.

"And now back with today's weather forecast." The news guy said

"Boorrriinnnnggggggg." We all said at the same time

I stared at the TV for a few more seconds.

"Great, now I don't want to get up and turn it off." I said

"You still got your other shoe." Lanes said

"You're right!" I said kicking my other shoe off

It ended up turning off the T.V.

"Wait now I have to go get my shoes. Great why am I soooo lazy?" I asked looking at my shoes lying on the floor

"You're not going to go get your shoes? Man you really are lazy." Lanes said to me

"I know, that's the reason I kicked my shoes at the T.V." I said still very bored

"Ya you should probably stop doing that or you're going to break the T.V. Where's the remote anyway?" Laney said as she looked for the remote

"It's right here in...my...pocket." I said realizing I had the remote with me the whole time and didn't even bother to check my pockets first.

I sighed and face palmed.

"If you had the remote in your pocket then why did you through your shoes at the T.V.?" Laney asked Corey.

"Because I felt like it, how's that?" I asked smirking. "Plus, I was too lazy to think about where it was." I said to Lanes

"You're probably the laziest person I know." Lanes said leaning on my shoulder

"Oh please, if anyone's lazy, its Kon over there kicking back in the computer chair." I said

I looked back at Kon who was asleep and had his feet up on the desk.

"Hey!" I shouted

Kon's eyes shot open, and fell off the chair.

"Woah!" Kon said as the chair fell over as he hit the floor

We laughed.

A few moments of silence passed as we exchanged some looks. We all shrugged or shoulders, and Lanes went wide-eyed staring at me. I snickered.

"What do you think the Newman's are up to?" I asked

"Since when would we care what our mortal enemies are up to?" Lanes asked annoyed

"Never, but I just have this feeling that they're planning something." I said

"Oh here we go, he's got that feeling again." The twins said in synch

Lanes sighed.

"What do you think they're "planning" this time?" Lanes asked

Apparently, I've done this way to many times, BUT FOR GOOD REASON! Sometimes.

"I just have this weird feeling that they're going to play a gig soon, and we gotta stop it!" I said determined

Kin, Kon, and Lanes all gave me confused looks.

"What? They always try to destroy our gigs, isn't it time we turn the tables?" I asked

They all caught on.

"Yeah!" They said at the same time

I got up from the couch. Lanes still didn't feel like getting up since she was still leaning on me, so she ended up laying on her side.

"Guys, as Grojband's leader, I vow from THIS POINT FORTH, that we will find out what our enemies are planning, and stop them!" I declared raising my first

"GROJBAND UNITE!" I declared

"Ok, we sort of have a plan, but how will we know what our rivals are planning?" Lanes asked

"We need an inside man. Someone they'd least expect." I said

"Who?" Kon asked

I thought for a moment.

"Our new groupie Jesse would be perfect!" I said

"I'll give him a call." I said walking up to the wall phone in the kitchen

I dialed his number.

"Jesse? Hey dude, its Corey." I said

"Listen, I got a job for ya. You in?" I asked


	2. Inside Groupie

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 2

Inside Groupie

**Corey's POV**

I walked back from the kitchen as I hung up the phone.

"So?" They all asked at once

"He's in!" I said

"Yes!" The twins said high fiving

"He said he'll be here in a few minutes." I said

"So, we got our "inside man", now what do we do from here?" Lanes asked finally getting up from the couch

"Guys, I have a crazy plan that just might work!" I declared

"I knew it." Lanes said with a un amused/"here we go again" look on her face blowing up her hair with her lips

"So, what's this crazy plan of yours that just might work?" Lanes asked

"I'll tell you." I said

I heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably him now." I said rushing to the door

I opened the door, and Jesse was eager to see what this job was that I had for him. He had a white graphic shirt on with a cross, black square rim glasses, a sleeveless grey hoodie jacket, grey skinny jeans, and grey and black sneakers. He also had a grey cross necklace.

"So, what'dya got planed bud?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

"I was just about to go over the plan." I said inviting him in

"Sweet place yinz got here dude." Jesse said

"Yeah thanks, its kind of our main band cave." I said

"Band cave, I love it." He said with a sly tone offering me a high-five

I high-fived him.

"I assume you know everyone else?" I asked

"Yeah totally! I've been to all your gigs." He said super pumped

"Wow. I mean, I know you're the new groupie, but going to every show, that's sweet." I said

"Now, back to the plan I mentioned for this whole thing." I continued

"We, well I, have a suspicion that our rival band The Newman's are going to play a gig pretty soon, and we need you to find out where it's at so we can sabotage it." I said

"Sounds good, but how do I get a hold of em?" Jesse asked

"Already taken care of." I said taking out a poster of The Newman's with Carrie's number out of my pocket

"You'll call this number, and say that you saw their ad for a lead guitarist." I said

"Wait, doesn't Carrie already play the guitar? Why would they need another guitarist? She does that, and sings at the same time too." He said a bit confused

I had a loss for words, he was right though.

"Just try to make something up, you got this dude." I said

"Alright. Wish me luck." He said taking the poster and walking out

"Good luck." We all said

"Thanks." I said turning around and waving them off

**My POV**

I took out my cellphone, and dialed the number on the poster.

My phone rang twice.

"The Newmans, Peaceville's greatest band, this is Carrie." She said in a show off ish tone

"Yeah hey, I'm Jesse, and I saw your ad for a lead guitarist for your next gig." I said

"Sweet, you're in." Carrie said

'That's it? I know this is probably a sham.' I thought

"U-uh thanks. Sweet!" I said

"I'll text you our address." Carrie said

"Alright. I'll keep my phone on." I said

"Thanks. You really pulled us out of a tight spot." Carrie said clearly relieved

"Welcome? Glad I could help." I said unsure of what to say for a response

I hung up my phone, and got the address a few minutes later.

"Well, that was a bit easier than I thought." I said

I knocked on Corey's door to tell him and the gang that it was done. He answered it.

"Hey dude. How was it?" Corey asked letting me back in the groj

"I'm in!" I said

"Woohoo! This plan will be foolproof!" Corey said enthusiastically

"You haven't thought of a plan this far have you?" Laney asked in a bit of a buzz kill tone

I snickered.

"No, no I haven't." Corey said

"You gotta start thinking these things through dude." Kon said twirling his drumstick

"Why don't you just have Jesse text us with where the gig is at, and we'll take it from there?" Lanes asked

"Lanes, you're a genius!" Corey said putting his arm around Laney

She blushed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said

"Good luck!" Corey said

"This is gonna be a snap." I said doing the rock symbol as I walked out

I heard the door close behind me as I walked down the sidewalk and looked at the street signs on the corner.

An intersection matched the one I got in the text.

"Well, looks like I'm getting close." I said as I started walking again

I heard what sounded like a band doing a jam session ahead of me, I followed the sound, and I reached what I now knew was Carrie's house. They just stopped as I walked up and stood in the doorway of their groj speechless.

My jaw nearly dropped, but luckily it didn't.

"You Jesse?" Carrie asked

"Yep." I said

"Well get in here, we were just about to talk about our next gig." Carrie said

I walked into their groj, and it sort of looked like Corey's. Except that there wasn't a TV. It mostly just had their awesome stage, a computer desk, a few couches here and there, and something that caught my eye was a mini fridge by what looked like Carrie's amp. Guess she keeps a secret stash of a drink or something. Not really much of a secret if its out in the open like that if you ask me.

"It's nice to meet you Jesse." Carrie said offering me a handshake

I was a bit iffy with accepting it cause from what I heard from Corey, she can be a bit violent. None the less, I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Glad I could pull you guys out of a tight spot." I said

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the group." She said

"Lounging with his feet up on the couch is Lenny." Carrie said

"Sup." He said

"Sup." I replied

"Over there is Kim who's NOT SUPPOSED TO BE RAIDING MY MINI FRIDGE!" Carrie said extremely annoyed

Kim jolted up in shock nearly knocking fridge over.

I got the feeling she does that every chance she gets. I chuckled at the thought of her failed attempts to see whatever treasures the fridge holds. In fact, I wondered that myself.

"Hey." She said embarrassed

"Hey." I said

"And last, but not least, Konnie our amazing drummer. Show him what you got." Carrie said

She obeyed her command and played a wicked drum solo that made the room feel like it was shaking. She twirled her drum sticks when she finished.

"Yeeaaaahhhh." I said smirking doing the rock and roll sign

"Thanks." Konnie said letting the drum sticks hit the floor when she finished twirling them

"So, what's this new gig you mentioned?" I asked Carrie

"Well, we already know where we'll be playing, we just need to get some other stuff in order." She said

"Where's this gig at anyway?" I asked

"Peaceville Park. It's always getting booked every other day of the week, I'm glad we booked it when we did." Carrie said

"What else do yinz need to get in order?" I asked

"Yinz?" Carrie asked confused

"Its another way to say you guys. Its a saying I learned." I said

"I like it, I gotta remember that." She said

"We gotta figure out what we're playing." She continued

"What we're going to wear." Konnie said

"Getting our stuff packed." Larry said pointing his finger up in the air

I guessed he was the one that got burdened with that task.

"And spreading the word." Kim said trying her best not to raid the mini fridge again

"Have yinz figured any of that out yet?" I asked

"Haven't had much luck on what we're playing, and don't know what we'll wear outfit wise." Carrie said

"Other than that, we got Larry to pack up our stuff." She continued

"Hey! I'm a member of this band too ya know." He said

My hunch was right.

"Yeah, and if you want to stay that way, then you better keep doing that when I tell you." She said

"Carrie, quit being a pain-in-the-you-know-what to him." Konnie said

Carrie just went "Ugghhh" in response.

"Soooo, back to oh, I don't know everything we haven't taken care of yet!?" Kim asked

"Alright alright. Yees." Carrie said

"What are we going to play?" She asked

I had an idea in an instant.

"Oh! I got an idea!" I said excited

Everyone looked at me, I fake coughed.

"I-if its alright with you Carrie, and the rest of you." I said politely

"Yeah go ahead." Kim said

"If you got something, then tell me." Carrie said putting her hands on her hips

"Why don't we do a tribute to We Are The Fallen?" I asked

"I think I've heard of them. From what I read, they're good even though they've had some controversy." Larry said

"Exactly! Everyone's all "O M GGGGGGG, they're an Evanescence copy. They're like basically the same band with a different singer that sounds and looks like Amy Lee uuuhhhhhh." I said sounding all annoyed from what I read online

"They're a separate group, they are who they are, and Evanescence is still Evanescence. I love them AND, repeat AND We Are The Fallen." Larry said

"You...are officially my new best friend." I said

"Cool." He said

"So, what do We Are The Fallen sound like?" Kim asked

I laughed.

"Have you been living under a rock?" I joked

"I always thought she did." Carrie said

This earned her a glare from Kim.

"Hey, could I use your computer for a sec?" I asked

"Sure." Carrie said

I walked over to the desk, and plopped myself in a light green faded chair. I found the video promoting their debut album.

"Come over here. I found a vid about We Are The Fallen's album." I said

"So, what do they sound like anyways?" Konnie asked walking over

"Have you seeennnn their debut album vid?" I asked

I clicked on the video as everyone joined me.

( watch?v=Jn1aCivuW8k)

"Sweeeeet." Konnie said

"I think we know what we're playing tonight." Carrie said

"This is gonna be awesome! Hey, could we add an orchestra, choir, and some acrobatic performers to the show too? They did the same thing when they played live promoting their album." I suggested

"I don't see why not." Carrie said

"Sweet!" I said thrilled

"One more thing off the list." Larry said

"And we practically got the outfit thing solved already." Carrie said

"Yeah, just dress in black and rock our hearts out just like they do." I said

"Exactly, now all we need is to get the word out." Konnie said

"Leave that to me, I got a little something in mind." I said

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said walking back to my place.

As I was walking back, I could still hear distant conversations about how we'll still pull off this gig. When I got back to my place, I fired up my old computer, and found a pic of The Newman's on PeaceSearch. I opened up Photoshop and made some...improvements to the pic. I added some black text promoting the gig and made extra copies, it was complete.

(I originally had this pic on my Google+ page, but incase some of you don't have a Google+ account, I put it in a trailer for this fanfic. watch?v=s_Dd_k5qnCQ)

"Ok, if this doesn't get the word out, I don't know what will." I said laughing

Pleased with my masterpiece, I headed back to Carrie's place. When I got back, Lenny told me that Carrie was upstairs getting ready for our gig tonight. I showed him the poster, and he liked it.

"Good job dude." He said

"Thanks, after a good hour or so, and my minor Photoshop skills, this is the result." I said in a joking way

On a good day, I'm usually ok with it, and thank God this was one of those days.

I heard an upstairs door open, and saw Carrie emerge from the shadow of the doorway. Her hair was now black instead of blue, she tossed her hat as well, she had an eye-catching black dress that showed her knees, well, the bottom half looked like a dress, the top looked like a jacket with belts looped around it. She also painted her fingernail's black, had black combat boots on, and leather bracelets on each arm. To top it all off, she had black eye liner as well, it looked like her eyes were looking right through you. She noticed I was back as she was walking down the stairs.

"Well here comes Miss Rock Queen." Kim joked

I expected her to make an angry remark, but she shrugged it off.

"Thank you Kim, I do aim to...look great." Carrie said with a smirk

"You certainly do." Lenny said

He turned his face away, I'm guessing he blushed.

'Guess there's more than music that's being made in this group. Wait, that came out wrong. Looks like there's something else besides music that's going on in this group. There, that sounds better. I thought

Kim had a black t-shirt on with a grey skull sewn in the center of it, her hair was now straight and long, she painted her fingernail's black like Carrie's as well. She also had on black skinny jeans.

Lenny was still in his usual outfit, I'm guessing he just didn't feel like getting ready yet. I can't blame him since I didn't feel ready yet either. I still had to plaster the posters all over Peaceville.

"Hey Carrie, here's some posters I made to spread the word." I said handing her one of them.

She looked it over.

"Nice dude! I like it, you got some skills." Carrie said admiring my minor skills

"Thanks. Well, I'm off." I said waving

I ran around town plastering every bus stop, fence, telephone pole, heck, I even slammed the posters on any window they could be slammed on. I made sure I covered every inch as possible. As I slapped the last poster on another telephone pole, I went back to Carrie's place to tell them that I finished. When I got back, I saw a news van outside their house.

"Woaahhh! Guess they wanted the word to get out pretty quick. At least I got my part done." I said

Carrie saw me walking up the street and waved. I ran to her.

"Oh good you're here! Take this, and change upstairs." Carrie said handing me a folded up outfit

"Alright?" I said confused

I went upstairs to change into the outfit she gave me. It had a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a spiked belt, and black leather bracelets that looked similar to Carrie's.

"Guess Carrie thought my grey ish looking shoes would fit with this. Well, won't know till I get this on." I said

**We Are The Fallen Outfit Transition!**

"Man, do I look awesome." I said looking at myself in a mirror

I neatly folded my normal get up and placed it at the bottom of Carrie's bed. I put my grey cross necklace with it as well. As I was walking down the steps, the news crew was setting up a camera, and the news reporter, Chance Happening was getting her makeup done.

"You look good." Carrie said

"Thanks, you too." I said

I caught a glance of the camera guy, and he was getting ready.

"And we're live in 5, 4." The camera guy said counting down

"Quick! We gotta hide your identity." Carrie said hurriedly

"Why?" I asked

"We can't let everyone see who our new member is yet, keep it mysterious." Carrie said

"I like it." I said pleased with the idea

She grabbed an old worn black cap, and slid it on my head, I laughed.

"Thanks." I said

"3, 2." The camera guy said finishing his countdown

I jumped out of the camera frame just in time. I had a feeling the hat hid my eyes, but I didn't want to take the risk.

"I'm Chance Happening, coming to you live from Peaceville's upcoming band, The Newmans. That's right folks, they're doing a tribute concert to a personal favorite group, We Are The Fallen, which was suggested to them by a new band member they recently recruited. I'm here with Carrie, lead vocalist. So Carrie, tell me, what can Peaceville expect from your upcoming performance?" Chance happening asked

"Oh its going to be an amazing show. We never really done anything this big before, so it's really exciting. We got a full on orchestra, a choir, and even acrobatic performers. This is going to be a show you don't want to miss!" Carrie said

"Well you heard it here first folks, The Newman's upcoming concert, a new member, and a taste of what an amazing show they have in store for you." Chance Happening said closing her story

Carrie grabbed her mic.

"Tickets are on sale now! VIP packages with backstage passes are available to one lucky fan. Call the number on your screen now!" Carrie said handing her the mic back

"Once again, I'm Change Happening, and this, is Peaceville News. Stay tuned for more as this story developes." She said concluding her segment

"And we're out." The camera guy said

"Quite a performance you gave there." I said lifting up the cap showing my dark brown eyes

"Yeah, I may have gone a bit overboard, but hey, being on live TV can make you do crazy things." She said

"You said it." I said

"Seriously though, I can't thank you and the band enough for recruiting me and taking my idea on our concert tonight! This will be a show I won't soon forget. Thank you so much!" I said absolutely flabbergasted

"Hey, don't mention it. Just as long as Garbage Band doesn't ruin this, we're good." Carrie said

"Who?" I asked

"Oh. Grojband, our rival band that thinks they're better than we are. They're songs suck, and they're like not going anywhere. WE, on the other hand are putting on the greatest tribute concert in Peaceville!" Carrie said

"You're absolutley right. The crowd will shine ignite their lighters as we blow their minds with one of the greatest bands ever formed!" I said

"Why didn't I recruit you sooner?" Carrie asked

"Don't know." I said laughing

"Oh here, you can have your hat back. I got another one I'll wear tonight." I said handing her the hat

"You can just toss it on the couch." She said

I did exactly that.

**Ok, I know its been a while since I finally updated a fanfiction, but if you read the announcement I put up on my profile, you would know what has been going on. Thank you to all for posting your kind words and sympathies. If you didn't see it however, just click on my screen name and click on the fic that says announcement. I'm alright now, and I'm getting back to writing.**


	3. Pre Concert

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 3

Pre Concert

**Corey's POV**

Me and the rest of the gang were bored, we haven't heard anything from Jesse, so I flicked on the TV to see what was on. The news was about to start.

"And now for everyone's favorite segment, "What's Happening?" with Chance Happening." The news guy said

"I'm Chance Happening, coming to you live from Peaceville's upcoming band, The Newmans." Chance Happening said

I grabbed Laney's cup of whatever it was she was drinking, and spit it.

"DO YOU SEE THIS!?" I asked irritated

The rest of the band joined me on the couch.

"That's right folks, they're doing a tribute concert to a personal favorite group, We Are The Fallen, which was suggested to them by a new band member they recently recruited. I'm here with Carrie, lead vocalist. So Carrie, tell me, what can Peaceville expect from your upcoming performance?" Chance happening asked

"Oh please, what could THEY be doing that's so "awesome" that they have to get on TV?" I asked not wanting to hear anymore

"From what it sounds like, at least Jesse got in with the group." Lanes said

"Yeah." I said sighing

"Shhhh! Carrie's about to answer her question." Kin said impatiently

"Oh its going to be an amazing show. We never really done anything this big before, so it's really exciting. We got a full on orchestra, a choir, and even acrobatic performers. This is going to be a show you don't want to miss!" Carrie said

"An orchestra?" I asked

"Choir?" The twins asked in synch

"Acrobat performers? Wow, that's way more off the charts than any of our concerts combined!" Lanes said

"Tickets are on sale now! VIP packages with backstage passes are available to one lucky fan. Call the number on your screen now!" Carrie continued

A number appeared on the screen, and I got an instant idea. In a heartbeat, I grabbed the phone on the wall by the stairway ready to dial the number.

"What's the number!?" I asked hurriedly

Lanes read me the number.

I dialed it as fast as I could.

"Sorry, you're caller number 20." A voice said

"Try again!" Lanes said

I dialed again.

"Sorry, you're caller number 10." The same voice said

I dialed one more time.

"Come on come on come on!" I said

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE CALLER NUMBER 1! You're VIP package will arrive at your address within the hour." The voice said

My eyes lit up, and it was hard to contain my excitement from the rest of the band.

"YES! WE'RE IN!" I declared

"Once again, I'm Change Happening, and this, is Peaceville News. Stay tuned for more as this story developes." She said concluding her segment

"Wait, the story's developing?" Kin asked

"WHO CARES!? I just got us VIP packages to our rival's band, and all we gotta do is sabotage it!" I said

Lanes then got a concerned look on her face.

"You still want to sabotage it? Wouldn't that like...get anyone hurt? What did you mean by "sabotage" before we knew the details of The Newman's concert?" Lanes asked

She had a strong point, and I decided to change my strategy.

"Now that you mention it, and with the acrobat performers, yeah. I thought of like rigging the amplifiers or something, but I guess we'll have to re think this." I said

"Hey, doesn't it seem weird that they would just get themselves on TV to promote their show tonight?" Kon asked

"Not really, I mean that kind of makes logical sense don't you think?" I asked

"You didn't let me finish, I was getting to something." He said

"Don't you think they'd do something else before getting on TV to get the word out?" Kon asked

"Yeah, now that makes more sense." I said

"TO THE POWER LINES!" I declared

"Really? That's what you say at a time like this?" Lanes asked

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything else! Plus, People just put posters on those things all the time." I said

**We gotta know more about the shoowwww!**

"There! I see one." Lanes said

I grabbed the poster, and read it.

"We Are The Fallen Tribute at Peaceville Park featuring The Newman's, tonight only." I read

"Sold out!?" Lanes said

"Since when do they sell tickets?" I asked

"Guess they do now." Kon said looking the poster over

"I feel bad for the "unlucky suckers" who didn't get the VIP package." I said smirking

"Yeah, how'd they manage to do that?" Kin asked

"Probably won't know till we meet up with Jesse again." I said

**My POV**

"Alright, we got the word out, but there's something else we should do before the show." I said

"What do you have in mind?" Carrie asked

"Before I say that, Kim, Konnie, and Lenny, you know how to play acoustic guitar or bass?" I asked

"A bit, but I'm getting better at it." Kim said

"Yeah, played the acoustic bass a couples of times." Lenny said

"Yep." Konnie said

"Alright sweet. The reason I asked is, I was wondering if we could do acoustic versions of two songs from We Are The Fallen's album. You know, kind of like a pre concert thing." I said

"Sounds good." Carrie said

"Oh, I got an acoustic guitar you can use." She continued grabbing the case from a nearby closet

"Thanks." I said taking it out and tuning it

"I like this, a lot." Lenny said

"If we're going to do an acoustic session, we should probably get out of our stage outfits, save them for the big show tonight." Carrie said

"Yeah." Kim said

Since everyone else was switching into some black street outfits, I kept on the outfit Carrie gave me. I grabbed the hat I threw on the couch and put it back on my head making sure to cover my eyes so the camera wouldn't reveal my identity. When the rest of the band came back down, they got their acoustic instruments. We grabbed some chairs and formed a mini circle around Carrie. Chance happening was ready to do another segment.

"And we're live in 3,2." The camera guy said pointing at her

"Chance Happening back with this developing story about The Newman's upcoming concert. So, it looks like you guys set up an acoustic session." She said

"Yep, we're going to do two songs to promote our tribute concert later tonight. The first song we'll be doing is We Are The Fallen's single from their debut album, Bury Me Alive." Carrie said

"Alright, whenever you're ready." Chance Happening said

I tried making my voice sound slightly different for the opening count.

"1,2,3,4." I said

( watch?v=y1BpFYmhBdE)

We all played perfectly in synch, then Carrie took over as we continued playing.

There's no use in crying  
All my tears won't drown my pain  
Free me from your sorrow  
I can't grieve you again

I watched you let yourself die  
And now it's too late to save you this time

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

All I did was love you,  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become,  
I can't let you fool me,  
I won't need you again

I watched you let yourself die,  
Now it's too late to save you this time.

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

Make me feel this love we used to hold  
All I see is black and cold  
As I try to pull you down to the ground the ground

Cause everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies.

"Nice one, nice one. Really liked the "You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies, really deep and from the heart." Chance Happening commented

"The reason why we picked this song." Carrie said

"So what's the next song you'll do? Oh, and could you tell the people one more time who you are?" Chance Happening said

"We are The Newman's, and the last song we're going to do is I Am Only One by We Are The Fallen." Carrie said

"Alright, whenever yall're ready." She said

"2,3,4." I said beginning the opening count again

( watch?v=VpdZCRK0kzI)

Memories fade into the silence,  
Haunting me tonight,  
With hope's last breath I take this moment in,  
It will be the last.

Then morning breaks,  
And the sunlight takes the pain away.

Ever after never came,  
And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,  
And all the dreams I lay to rest  
Are ghosts that keep me,  
After all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one.

I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart  
Of all that longs to die,  
When faces lie and love will falter,  
I'm left with only time.

And time will break  
The dreams that take the pain away.

Ever after never came.  
And I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have,  
And all the dreams I lay to rest  
Are ghosts that keep me,  
After all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one.

I'm on my own here,  
And no one's left to be the hero of  
This fairy tale gone wrong  
As night will fall, my heart will die alone.

Ever after never came,  
And I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again,  
And all the dreams I've laid to rest,  
Are ghosts that keep me  
After all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one.

I am only one.

After we finished the song, Chance Happening paused for a few moments, she finally closed her segment.

"Nice job guys, can't wait to see the show tonight." She said

"Thanks." Carrie said

"Once again, I'm Chance Happening here with The Newman's. Don't miss their concert tonight at Peaceville Park. This has been Peaceville News. Chance Happening signing off." She said concluding her segment

"And we're out." The camera guy said packing up his stuff

"Well that went well." Kim said

"Yeah, the real performance will be later tonight, this was a nice warm up." I said

"Nice voice Carrie, you got a great one." I said

**Corey's POV**

We ended up taking the poster home with us on the way back. I raided the fridge for some soda's and tossed them to the rest of the band.

"Check the news, the story with The Newman's is probably still developing." Lanes said taking a sip of her soda

"Ughh fiiinnneee." I said annoyed

I clicked on the TV, and took a drink from my can. What I saw, I ended up spitting out my drink again.

"Wait what!? Now they're doing an acoustic session!?" I said completely dumbfounded

I listened to Carrie's voice, looks like we got some competition.

"Gotta hand it to her, she's got some pipes." I said

We ended up sitting through the two songs they did.

"This has been Peaceville News. Chance Happening signing off." She said

I turned off the TV.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till we hear from our inside groupie." I said

"Not only that, but we still need to think of another way to sabotage the show." Lanes said

A thought came into my mind that I really didn't want to admit, but I had to.

"I don't think we'll be able to. You said it yourself Lanes." I said

"What? You're actually listening to me? I told you so!" Laney said to me

"Yes Lanes, for once I'm actually listening to you." I said

I let out a sigh giving up on my plan.

"Hh well, we may just have to wait until they have a show were there is no acrobatics." I said

"Ya better play it safe." Laney said to me

I agreed with her after taking in what she said. I knew we had to sabotage their show, but I'm not that careless to endanger the lives of non targets in my plans.

"Huh I wonder what are Inside Groupie is up to?" I said

"Don't know why don't you ask him?" Lanes said

"Okay let me just call him." I said as I dialed up Jesse

**Calling Jesse Transition!**

**My POV**

"Thanks Jesse." Carrie said

"You're welcome. Oh, you can call me Jess." I said

"Alright. Sweet acoustic session today. How much of Peaceville do you think is all rilled up for tonight's concert?" She asked

"At least half the city. AT LEAST!" I said super pumped

"Yeah. I think I should get a spray tan to get my hair black." Konnie said

I laughed.

"If you want to try that, good luck." I said

"You tried spray tanning your hair before?" She asked

"No way, I'll just dye my hair black, or get it colored or whatever it is ya call it." I said chuckling

"Think we should have an after party when we're finished?" Kim asked

I heard my cell phone ring, it had like a dinging tone to it.

"Oh, that's my phone." I said

I thought I left it upstairs with my street clothes, but apparently, I left it on the coffee table.

"Scuse me, gotta get that." I said

I slid up my phone to answer it.

"Yyyyello?" I said

"Jess, what's your status? Has your cover been blown?" Corey asked

"Everything's fine. The big show's tonight, CAN'T FREAKING WAIT!" I said

I heard a rustle over the line between Corey and Laney, never thought those two would ever fight over a phone.

"Just send us the information!" Laney said quietly

"Alright, yeah. You'll get in without a hitch. I'll give a message to the ticket dude. I know ya. See ya. Wish us luck." I said

"Thanks. See ya." Laney said

"See ya." I said hanging up

I let out a fake agitated sigh.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, what did you say earlier Kim?" I said

"I asked if we should have an after party when we're done rocking Peaceville Park." Kim said

"I don't see why not. What about you Carrie?" Konnie asked

"Who's to say we shouldn't?" Carrie asked

"Sounds like a cool idea to me." I said

**Finally got a chance to upload this. Finished the last of my Keystone tests yesterday, so I got to get this up here for you guys. Can't wait to see what you guys say.**


	4. Cirque Des Damnes

**Alright, you know how I rated this T for some minor profanity in the summary, well this is where it kind of takes place. I'm using live versions of some of We Are The Fallen's songs. The profanities said are mostly the lead singer, Carly Smithson's words, not mine for the most part. Alright, disclaimer is over.**

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 4

Cirqe Des Damnes

**Carrie's POV**

Me, and the rest of the band including our new member we just hanging out. I was on the couch, Konnie was listening to the songs we'll be playing tonight on her MP3 player, Jess was reading over the lyric sheets. Lenny was upstairs finally getting himself ready, about time to say the least. Kim was doing the same looking at herself in the mirror making sure everything was perfect.

"Everything's coming together perfectly, except for one thing." I said

"What's that?" Konnie asked taking her headphones off

"We'll need another guitarist." I said

Jesse took his face away from the lyrics.

"I think I know someone who might fit in." He said putting the sheets on the coffee table

"Who?" I asked

"Allie." Jesse said

"Who's she?" I asked

"A friend of mine I know." I said

"How good is she?" I asked

"She's pretty good." He said

"Think she'll be able to play tonight so sudden like this?" I asked

"Won't know till I find out." He said taking his phone out

He dialed Allie's number.

"Allie? Hey buddy, its Jess. I know this is sudden, but you feel up to playing a gig tonight at Peaceville Park?" He asked

There was a pause.

"Alright. Sweet, I'll come get you." He said hanging up

"Sounds like she's in." I said

"You bet she is. I'll go get her." He said

"Sweet. We got an extra amp for her." I said

Jesse headed out to get his friend.

**My POV**

Allie's house was a short walking distance from Carrie's place. She had on her usual Grojband t-shirt and was standing outside her house waiting for me. I decided to explain everything that was going on.

"Hey Allie. You're good at playing the guitar right?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty good at it." She said

"Ok. The reason I asked is cause we need another guitarist for a gig my band is playing tonight." I said

"Your band?" She asked confused

"Well, its...its another band that I got recruited in. We're doing a tribute to We Are The Fallen. You in?" I asked

I thought about holding off about me playing a gig with The Newman's for the moment. Hopefully she won't blow my cover when I tell her.

"Yeah! I heard all their songs, they're great." She said

"Glad to hear that not everyone criticizes them." I said happily

"Anything specific I should wear?" She asked

"Just wear whatever that's black." I said

"Alright. I'll be right back out." She said

I took this opportunity to call Corey back.

The phone rang 4 times.

"Hello?" Laney asked

"Hey Laney, its Jesse. Things are going well on my end, how's things back at the Groj?" I asked

"Yeeaahhhh about that, Core bailed on his plan to sabotage the concert when we found out about the acrobat performers and everything. Actually, it was my idea, and he ended up listening to me. Hard to believe right?" She said

"Haha yeah, but seriously though, he may come off as a bit of a pain, but I got a feeling he likes ya." I said

I was now faced with a tough decision. Do I play a tribute concert to one of my all time favorite bands, or head back to the Groj and say why the jig is up? I am the "inside groupie" afterall.

"In spite of what he said, and I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I'll still play the gig." I said

I thought Laney would go completely berserk over the line, but she didn't.

"Its fine dude. We're coming anyways. We got the VIP passes with backstage access from the news report, so maybe we'll get our revenge then." She said

"Alright then." I said

"Break a leg." She said

"Maybe two, or maybe my an arms." I joked

Lanes laughed.

"See ya in the crowd." I said

"See ya on stage." She said

We hung up. Allie came out with black fingerless gloves, a We Are The Fallen wrist band that I totally envy, black sneakers, black eyeliner and lipstick with black eye shadow, a grey ish black t-shirt, and grey skinny jeans. She dyed her hair black as well, and I have no idea how it dried that quickly. She had her electric guitar in a zip up case ready to go.

"Ready to rock!" Allie declared

"Sweet." I said

As we were walking back, I decided that I would tell her who this group is. I stopped walking and faced her.

"Allie, listen. The group I'm playing this tribute with is...The Newman's." I said

"The Newman's!?" Allie said

"I know, and you can hate me for this as much as you want. This was Corey's idea to sabotage the show by sending me to infiltrate the group, but since the show is way more complex than it was before, he canceled the plan. If you want to back out, you still can." I said

"I hate The Newman's as much as you probably do, but I will still play this gig just to get my personal revenge on Carrie." She said

"Personal vendetta huh?" I asked

Allie nodded.

"And about me hating The Newman's, I've only heard the name, I didn't really know anything about them till today." I said

"So you don't hate them?" She asked

We continued walking.

"I don't hate them, I just think of them as a separate group I guess. I'll always love Grojband, they're awesome, but I like to check out what other groups are local is all." I said

"Well I feel a lot better after hearing that." She said

We approached Carrie's garage.

"Hey Carrie." I called out

"Ah, Allie. Nice to meet you. I'm Carrie." She said extending her hand

I saw Allie's face cringe up a bit, but it was extremely subtle. She took her hand and shook it.

"Looks like you're all decked out tonight." She said

"Yep. Oh, almost forgot." Allie said taking out some black nail polish from her pocket

She took my left hand and painted my nails black.

"What was that for? I thought you were going to do that to your fingernails." I said

"Just look at it." She said

I took a look at my, now black nails.

"Can you paint the others?" I asked

She painted the rest of my fingernails.

"Oh, one more thing." Carrie said taking out some light grey nail polish

"Ugh, what is it with you chicks and nail polish?" I asked as she started doing whatever it was to my nails now as if they weren't painted enough already

"Its like a pocket knife, or a windproof lighter, ya don't leave home without it." Carrie said

I hardly expected them to compare nail polish to those things.

Carrie took my right hand and she started what looked like writing letters on each of my nails. She went from my right hand, to my left.

"Now just wait a few minutes for it to dry." She said

**Nailllllllll polliiissshhhhhhhh**

When it finally dried, Carrie took a pic of my hands with her phone. The letter's she painted spelled out "WE R TH FALLN"

"AWESOME CARRIE! I ain't EVER washing this off." I said

She laughed.

I saw Lenny come down the stairs, he had black jeans, a simple black t-shirt and sneakers. He grabbed a black army cap as well. Konnie rushed over to me, Carrie and Allie to see what was going on with us.

"Dude, did you just get your nails painted?" She asked

"Yep, and I'm not ashamed." I said

"That's the spirit!" Lenny called to me showing me his black nails

"WE...R...TH...THE...FALLN...FALLEN." Konnie read guessing what its original message was

"I know, awesome isn't it? Carrie wrote it." I said

"Oh do mine! Do mine!" Konnie said

"See what ya did now Carrie? You turned your garage into a rock nail salon." I joked

Everyone laughed.

Carrie went around painting the same abbreviation on everyone else's already black nails.

"The acrobat performers from Cirque...Des...Damnes are up for it. Don't know how to pronounce it." Carrie said

"Its pronounced Cirque Day Nams." Kim said clearly knowing her French

My heart nearly stopped.

"WHAAAAATTTTT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU JUST HIRED?" I said my eyes going wide

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You, just hired...the EXACT SAME acrobat performers that were at We Are The Fallen's live show!" I said

"Seems like I picked a good group when I didn't even know it." She said

"Yeah, you practically just made the show go from sweet to AMAZING SPECTACULAR!" I said

"You know a lot about We Are The Fallen don't you?" Kim asked

"Yeah, a thing or two." I said smiling sheepishly

"So, seems like we're all ready. We're in our outfits, got our instruments ready, anything else?" Carrie asked

"What about the orchestra?" I asked

"The Peaceville High School Orchestra are ready too." She said

"The choir?" I asked

"The choir from school will be there too." Carrie said

"Sweet. There's just one more thing I need to get back at my place." I said running back

I ran upstairs to my bedroom grabbing a special hat just for the occasion putting it in a bag.

I rushed out the door as fast as I could back to her place.

"Alright Carrie, I'm back. I'm totally ready." I said

"Everyone else?" Carrie asked

"Yeah!" Kim said pumping her fist

"Yeah!" Lenny said doing the same

Konnie and I did the same as well. I looked over at Allie who just put her phone away.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS! We Are The Fallen shall be played once more!" She said raising her fist

"That's more like it!" Carrie said

**Laney's POV**

I just got off the phone with Jesse when Core came back downstairs.

"Hey Lanes. Was that Jess who called?" He asked

"Yeah. I told him what's going on with the plan getting canceled and all." I said

"Is he still playing the gig?" Core asked

"Yeah, he still is." I said

"We might as well go anyways, we got the VIP passes and backstage access." He said holding them in a bunch.

"If we're gonna go, we'll have to dress differently, or Carrie'll know its us in an instant when we get backstage." Corey said

"DISGUISE TIME!" The twins declared

"Let's not go overboard guys, we're just getting backstage after the show." Corey said

"Got it." Kon said

"Yeah right." I whispered to Core

The twins had a box at the ready. There was a bunch of clothes that looked like they were just tossed in. At least they were black and grey.

'Maybe I'll dye my hair black too.' I thought

"Did someone say hair dye?" Kim asked

I guess I said that out loud.

He tossed me it, and went up to the bathroom.

**Hair Dye Transissonnnnnn!**

It ended up working pretty great. Not a...hair uncolored. I walked back downstairs, and the twins both had matching grey hoodie jackets and jeans. Core ditched his beanie and had a grey cap on instead with simple black t-shirt and black shorts.

"Alright Core, your turn!" I said spraying the hair dye and rubbing it in

"H-H-Hey Lanes! Cut it out." Core said

"If I have to do it, so do you." I said in mock discipline

"You look fine." I said

"All we need now is the passes." Kon said

Core handed them out and slipped them around our necks.

"Everyone ready?" Core asked

"Yep." I replied

"Let's get some backstage revenge!" The twins said in sync

"Wait." Core said

"What?" I asked

"Here, swap out that hair clip." Core said grabbing a black one similar to my yellow one

I switched it in seconds.

"Perfect!" Core said

I blushed.

"Now we can go." Core said

We walked down the sidewalk to the park. A car passed on our way there, I assumed it was...them.

"Just think, after the show, we'll get our revenge, somehow." Core said

**Rival Revenge Transissooonnnnnn!**

**My POV**

We got our instruments piled into Carrie's car, and we drove to Peaceville Park, the flyers till all over the city. Carrie and Lenny were up front, and I was in the back with Konnie, Kim, and Allie. A huge, and I mean HUGE crowd gathered by the stage. Make that a huge stage in fact. It looked like most stages, then there was that bit that went out to the audience.

"How in the world did we sell these many tickets before we sold out the show?" Konnie asked

"Word travels fast, and I guess the fans do too." Carrie said

Konnie noticed something as we continued driving.

"Hey, who were those dudes we just passed?" Konnie asked me

I tried looking back, but I couldn't see who it was.

"I have no idea." I said

We took a back road to where the stage was, and unloaded our stuff. There was a lounge back here too. A few chairs, a table, the stuff you'd expect to see. As we were getting our instruments set up on the stage, there were no lights on except for the spotlight that shined on the dude that was riling up the crowd. We put the guitars, drum set, and the bass in the usual places. Kim put up her piano off to the side where I was.

"How are we doing tonight Peaceville?" A guy asked

The crowd went wild.

"Hey! I know him!" I said

"He from Cirque Des Danmes as well?" Lenny asked

"Yeah, he mostly just does the intro for them." I said

"There are only 3 rules tonight. Rule number 1, you gotta let all the suckers at home watching this know what a good time they're missin out here." The dude said

"Rule number 2, you must have fun." He said

"Rule number 3, is to BE AS FREAKIN LOUD AS YOU WANT!" He said

"Now before we get on with the show tonight, we're gonna give you a bit of a preview of what our great performers can do this evening. Give it up!" He said

A few of the acrobat girls slowly walked out onto the stage doing these cool aerial tricks. One of them hung herself upside down with only a piece of fabric ribbon. This earned some whistles from the crowd as the performers walked backstage.

"Hey Allie, were you texting someone earlier?" Carrie asked

"Yeah, I texted my friend Kate. I told her about the show, and she'd like to sing a song tonight." Allie said

Carrie thought about this for a few moments.

"The more We Are The Fallen fans up here, the better." She said

She pulled out the short set list from her pocket.

"Which song would she like to sing?" She asked

Allie pointed to the one.

"Alright, cool. You know when she'll get here?" Carrie asked

"She just left." Allie said closing her phone

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN ARE YOU READY TO SEE WE ARE THE FALLEN TRIBUTE FEATURING THE NEWMAN'S?" The ringleader asked

The crowd yelled so loud, I thought they would cause the lights to collapse.

"All right, GIVE IT UP!" He declared

The spotlight went out, and there was a short electronic, and creepy intro that started playing as the crowd cheered. Me, Lenny, Konnie, Kim, and Allie were already in our places.

(Burn - We Are The Fallen watch?v=5yJ_4S_YZ9E)

As we played the strong intro that sent the crowd crazy, the lights were flashing as Carrie walked out on stage. A girl with a hula hoop started her routine behind me and Konnie.

I can feel your fingers when I close my eyes  
Take your poison love inside  
(I fall into dreaming)  
I've been waiting for your touch to bring me home  
Sleeping death will come and lead me  
(Out of the sunlight)

"COME ON!" Carrie shouted to the crowd

Another girl walked out onto the stage and began her dance routine.

Shadows pulling me to lie with you  
When the moonlight sings  
The darkness brings me back to die with you  
I'd give it all away to be with you  
Cause my heart's waiting and breaking to return  
To burn with you tonight

Three other performers came out onto the stage. Two of them started this bizarre stretch formation, while anther girl hosted herself upside down on a trapeze.

Hating all I am when lying by your side  
Taking everything of me  
(To leave only nothing)  
I hold secrets only dreaming eyes can see  
Night time sanctuary seeks  
(The pain of the living)

Another girl came out and held onto the girl that was already upside down. Carrie came over to me and sang the first few lines of the chorus as I continued playing

Shadows pulling me to lie with you  
When the moonlight sings  
The darkness brings me back to die with you  
I'd give it all away to be with you  
My heart's waiting and breaking to return  
To burn with you tonight

Lay down your life  
Only for you  
Forsake the light  
All I see is you  
Forever night  
Live just to die for you

Shadows pulling me to lie with you  
When the moonlight sings  
The darkness brings me back to die with you  
I'd give it all away to be with you  
My hearts waiting and breaking to return  
To burn with you tonight

The crowd went completely wild

(Paradigm - We Are The Fallen watch?v=iIOG9z0k27U)

"You guys are AMAZING!" Carrie yelled to the crowd

"We wanna play for you guys all the time." She said

I started the guitar intro of the next song as Konnie started the strong and powerful beat.

"This song is called PARADIGM!" Carrie said

Falling to my knees before you,  
I'm so ashamed to see my weakness fill your eyes,  
Needlessly, I let myself stray before you,  
And..now I face the...consequence of myyyyyy betttrrrrraaaaayyyyaaaallllll.

My paradigm, my sweet, sweet love I brrrreeeeeaaaathhhheeeeeeee,  
Oh it's you, you I rely on,  
Shelter me...from coooollllldddddddd, I'll die in paradigm.

Do we sacrifice, and let our story die?  
Blissful lullabies return again,  
Let me still a while, let love survive,  
I'm delicately crawling to your grace.

My PAAAAARAAADIIIGGGMMMMM my sweet, sweet love I breathe,  
Oh it's you, you I rely on,  
Shelter me from cold, I'll die in paradigm.

Perfect sky, shadow find my lies,  
Good enough but always wanting more  
I replaced all your love with pain  
I'm so afraid...TO FACE THE WORLD ALONE!

My paradigm, my sweet, sweet love I breathe

"HEY YOU GUYS DO IT COME ON!" Carrie shouted

My paradigm, my sweet, sweet love I breathe,  
It's you, its you I rely on,  
Shelter me from cold, I'll die in paradigm.

Ooohhhh oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ohhhhhh ooooohooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!

(Through Hell - We Are The Fallen watch?v=2DWTVWfMnU4)

The choir started a haunting intro.

Are we alone?  
Is there more than we believe in?  
Haunting these walls  
Shadows crawling out, revealing  
Fear in me, Stays in me

The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I fight here  
All my tears pull me through hell again

I wake in the night  
And I pray that I've been dreaming  
There's nowhere to hide  
From this nightmare calling to me  
Fear in me, Stays in me

Carrie ran out all the way to the audience.

The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I fight here  
All my tears pull me through hell again

The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I fight here  
All my tears pull me through hell again

"COME ON!" Carrie shouted to the crowd

The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I fight here  
All my tears pull me through hell again

The lights went down as the crowd cheered. Carrie took a seat on the edge of the stage.

(Sleep Well My Angel - We Are The Fallen watch?v=Bvx1q5zzGGo)

"You guys ready for a ballad?" Carrie asked

The crowd cheered.

"Ya got lighters?" She asked

Some people in the crowd pulled out their lighters and lit them.

"I can see em." She said pleased

"Or cell phones if you're modern." She said

The orchestra played an improvised intro as three more of the acrobat performers got ready to perform their piece. Kim then started the slow melodic piano intro, then Carrie took it from there with the orchestra backing her up. I saw some of the lighters in the crowd. Since it would be a bit before my part started, I took out my blue Zippo and lit it waving it left and right as the song started. I put it out when it started feeling hotter from the case.

"I LOVE YOU! WOOOOOOO!" Some dude in the crowd shouted

More lighters shined in the crowd.

Watching you sleep for so long,  
Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun anymorrrreeeeeeee  
I've given you all that I have,  
Now I stand here, too scared to hold your haaaaaaaand.

Afraid you might waaaaaaake to see  
The monster that had to leeeeaaaaavvvveeeee

But yoooouuuuu see the shelter as...the storm  
Holding wind to keep you warrmmm  
You were everything tooooo meeeeeee, this is why I have to leave,  
Sleep weeellllll myyyyy...angel

Under the ash and the lies,  
Something beautiful once here now dies,  
And the tears burn my eyes,  
As you sit there, all alone  
I just want to come hoooommmmmeeeeee,

But you see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you warrrmmmmmm  
Yoooouuuuu were everything toooo meeeeeee, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel  
Sleep well, my aaaaannnnnnngggggeeeeeeellllllllllllll

I got ready to perform my part as Konnie started hers.

I'm soooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy  
I'm sooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy  
I'm sooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy

OOOOO-OOOOHHHHHHHH  
I'm sooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you warrrmmmmm  
You are everything to meeeeeeeee, this is whyyyyyyyy

You see the shelter aaaaaassssssss the stooooorrrrrrmmmmmm,  
Holding wind to keep you waaaarrrrrrrrrmmmmm  
Yooooouuuuu are everything to meeeeeeeeeee, this is why I have to leave  
So sleep well, my angel

Sleep well, my angel

"Alright, sadly we're halfway through the setlist tonight, so now we're gonna bring on a very special guest. She's beautiful, she's talented. She is the lovely, Kate." Carrie said walking off the stage

(Everyting Burns - We Are The Fallen Feat. Hannah Pestle watch?v=RvoJaHG_Adk)

The crowd cheered as we started the intro for this next song. Everyone knew this one.

As Kate walked on the stage, she had a black tank top on, and a white skirt with a top hat on. I went up to the mic stand by me to sing with her.

'Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this paaaaaiiiiinnnnn

Burn it all down

Cause my anger reigns till everything

She sits in her corner

Singing herseeelllllffffff to sleeepppp

Wrapped in all of the prooomisseessss

That nooo one seeeeeemed to keeeeppp

She no longer crieeesss to herself

No teeaarrss leeefffftttttt to wash awaaayyyyy

Just diarieessss of empty paaagesss

Feelings gooonnnnne astraaayyyyy

But she will siiiinnngggg

'Till everything burns

While everyone scccrrrrreeeeaaaaammmmssssss

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

Burn it all down

Cause my anger reigns

'Till everything burns

I sung the next part.

Walking thorugh life unoticed

Knowing that nooo onnee caarrreeesss

Me and Kate sung this part together.

Tooo consumed in their massssqqquuueerrrrraaaddeee

Noooo oonnneee seeess her theeerrrreeee

And still she siinnnggsss

'Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their liieesss

Burrniiinnngg my drreeaammmsss

All of this hate

And all of this paaaiiinnnnn

Burn it alll dowwwnnn

Cause my anger Reigns till everything burns

Everything burns

Everything burns

Everything buurrrnnnsssssss

All fade awaaaaaaaayyyyyyy-yyeeaahh

Everyone screeeaammsss

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my drreeaammssss

All of this hate

And all of this paaaiiinnnnn

Buurrrnnn it alll doowwwnnnnn

Cause my anger reiggnnnssss

'Till everything burns

While everyone screeaammmss

Burning their lies

Burrnniinng my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

Burn it all down

Cause my anger reigns

'Till everything burrnnsssss

Kim played the piano outro as Kate slowly walked backstage. She patted my shoulder

"Nice job." She said amongst the crowd cheering

"Thanks" I said

The lights went down again. Carrie walked back onto the stage. The crowd was still cheering

(Bury Me Alive - We Are The Fallen watch?v=c-yQmdtC9rQ)

"You can do fucking better than that! Come on." Carrie said

The crowd cheered loudly again.

"That's the lovely Kate." She said

As Carrie started her intro to the crowd, I ran backstage to get the hat I grabbed. It had We Are The Fallen written on it in red with their signature crow in red as well. I put it on and pointed at it as I walked back onstage. The crowd cheered again.

"Nice hat dude." Carrie said

I nodded.

"So uh, have you ever had a friend who turned out to be a fucker?" She asked the crowd

The crowd cheered.

"I've had a few." She said

"About these people like ohhh we love you, you're so great, and then they turn into like complete shit heads when you don't have anything to offer them sooo." She said

I started the guitar intro I knew by heart, and I played as loud as the amp could take it.

"I've chosen my friends wisely in the past few years of my life, but this song is about all them other fuckers, ITS CALLELD BURY ME ALIVE!" Carrie said pointing to the crowd

I ran up to the mic and shoted into it.

"TOOO CONSUMED BY YOUR EMPTINESS AND LIES, AND THIS IS WHAT WE WROTE!" I declared

The crowd went wild.

"Yes, thank you Jess." Carrie said

The choir started the background vocals.

There's no use in crying,  
All my tears won't drown my pain,  
Free me from your sorrow,  
I can't grieve you again.

I watched you let yourself die,  
And now it's too late to save you this time.

You bury me allliiiiiiiiiiiivvveeeeeeeeeeee  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

All I did was looooovvvvveeee yoooouuuuu,  
Now I hate the nightmare you've becoooommmmeeeee,  
I can't let you fool me,  
And I won't neeeeeddddd you again.

I watched you let yourself die,  
And Now it's too late to SAVE YOU THIS TIIIIIMMMEEEEEE.

You bury me alive,  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to diiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and

Make me feel this love we used to hold,  
All I see is black and cold,  
As I try to pull you down to the ground, the grrooouuunnnn-nnnnnn-nnnnnddddd.

Everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to die,  
Too consumed by your EMPTINESS AND LIIIIIEEESSSSSS.

You bury me alive,  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to die,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to diiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

Ohhhhh-oohooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

OOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh oohhhhhhhhhh

OOOooohhhhhhhh

"THANK YOU PEACEVILLE! WE FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Carrie said

I tossed my guitar pick into the crowd, I saw someone catch it. Konnie did the same with her drumsticks.

The lights started going down as the last of the acrobat performers finished their routine. The audience loved it, and I could hardly contain myself, I felt like I was going to faint from the awesomeness.

"WHAT A SHOW!" I declared

"YEAH! That was like, one of the best shows we ever did!" Konnie said

"I know right?" Kim asked

"Lenny, you did awesome in Through Hell, the intro was superb." Carrie said

"Thank you Carrie." Lenny said

**Corey's POV**

"Dang, even though they're our bitter rivals, they sure put on one helluva show." I said

I saw something fly towards, me and caught it.

"Its Jess's guitar pick!" I said

It was black with WATF written on it.

"Now you got a piece of an...ok tribute concert." Lanes said

"I mean I knew he was going to be in it, but Kate and Allie were in it too!?" Kon asked surprised

"Guess they're fans of We Are The Fallen too and we didn't even know it." I said

"At least we can sort of get our revenge, but the question is how." Kin said

"Just leave that to me." I said

**Post Concert Reveennggeeee!**

**My POV**

We were all sitting at the table backstage, Kim pulled out some sodas and passed them around. Normally I can't stand any soda drink out there, but this time, I made an exception and ended up liking it.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Carrie said

"To the next tribute concert to these guys, being even cooler than this one!" She said

We all clinked our sodas and drank.

"Seriously, we totally pulled it off this time." Konnie said

"Especially you Kim. Awesome job in Sleep Well My Angel, you almost made me cry." I said

"Thanks." Kim said

"And Konnie, the beat was spot on in Burn. You did great." I said

"Thanks Jess." She said

I heard some cheering behind the curtain. Seems like they were being blocked by bodyguards.

"Wonder who that could be." I said

"Probably the lucky winners of those VIP passes." Carrie said

"Its cool, let em through. They won the passes." She said

I saw that it was Grojband in disguise. Pretty good job if I say so myself. You'd hardly recognize them.

'Huh, didn't know they won them that quickly. Lucky dudes.' I said to myself

"So you guys like the show?" I asked as I walked over to Grojband

"Uh y-ya it was really cool." Corey said as he looked at his band mates

"Right guys?" Corey said trying to get everyone else to play along.

"Ya for sure." Kon said as he fist pumped with his brother

"Ya it was really epic." Laney said through gritted teeth

'Wow she must be having a hard time trying to pretend. Huh. What happened to make these two bands to hate each other so much?' I thought to myself as I started zoning and came back to reality.

"So uh you must be the new guy?" Corey said to me

"Yep I'm Jesse. Nice to meet you." I said as I shook Corey's hand

"I'm Core... I mean Cornelius!" Corey said catching himself as Laney face-palmed

"So Cornelius, is there anything you'd like to ask us?" Carrie said

"How did you guys get this whole idea put together?" Corey asked

"It was actually Jesse's idea. We were having trouble thinking about what we should do, then he threw it out there." Carrie said

"Yeah, and we all just fell in love with it right then and there." Konnie said

"Anything else?" Carrie asked

"Are you going to do another tribute show for this group?" Lenny asked trying her best to keep a straight face

"We might. If we do, you guys'll be the first to know." Carrie said

"Good to know." Corey said

"What was it like doing a concert this big?" Kon asked

"Oh, you know, it was just really exciting and a bit nerve-racking at the same time, but once we got out on stage and did our thing, it all just came together perfectly." Carrie said

"How fast were the tickets sold?" Kim asked

"Gosh, they sold out almost immediately, its great that there was this big of a crowd tonight." Carrie said

"Yeah, not to mention the cool promo poster Jesse made." Lenny said pulling at the folded up poster from his pocket

"Woah, cool dude." Kon said

"Thank you." I said

"Well, unfortunately we should be heading out. Totally loved the show guys! Can't wait for your next one." Corey said waving

"Hey, we're glad you guys could make it!" Carrie called out

"Well, that was cool." Kim said

"Meeting fans." Lenny said

"Q&amp;A's." Konnie said

"I'd say tonight was a pretty good show." Carrie said

"Thanks again for the abbreviation on my nails Carrie, I love it." I said

"You're welcome bud." She said

**Corey's POV**

We were walking away from the park and back up the street to our Groj.

"Well Core, so much for getting revenge. And way to almost blow our cover too dude!" Laney said slapping me upside the head

"Ow! Hey, slip of the tongue." I said rubbing my head

"Jeez man." I said

"Now quit it you two, don't get all worked up. Carrie said they might do another tribute concert. If they do, we'll come up with an ACTUAL plan and EXECUTE it this time." Kim said

"And yet, you're telling me and Lanes to calm down." I said laughing

"I'm glad I got Jess's guitar pick." I said pulling it out of my pocket

"It is pretty neat." Kon said looking at it

"Hey dude, take a look at this." He said handing it back to me

I noticed something written so small on it I couldn't even think on how he wrote this.

"Nxt sho Bailey's Blues Bar."

"Uh guys?" I said

"Yeah?" They all asked in synch

"I think I know when they're next show is." I said showing them the message on the guitar pick

"Alright! We're one step closer." Laney said

**Alright, I finally got this updated now that I've had the chance since I'm out of school. What will Grojband plan and ACUTALLY execute next time? Find out in chapter 5!**


End file.
